Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 11 Przeszkoda i ślub 1/2
Jechałam na wrotkach jakiś czas. W duchu modliłam się, aby prze moją nieuwagę nie zdarzył się żaden przypadek, w końcu przez łzy ledwo co widziałam. Nim się obejrzałam wpadłam na kogoś, z powodu jego budowy wywnioskowałam, że to mężczyzna. Wymruczałam przeprosiny i miałam zamiar odjechać, ale zatrzymały mnie ramiona tajemniczej osoby. -Cheng?- Do moich uszu dotarł dobrze mi znany głos, jednak jak na złość nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie do kogo on należy. Niski, ciepły ton, który topił serca i zwiększał temperaturę, co o tej porze roku, jest dość przydatne. Zamrugałam kilka krotnie powiekami, by pozbyć się łez, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Chłopak chyba to zauważył, bo szepnął ciche "poczekaj" i sięgnął po coś do kieszenie. Po chwili podał mi jedną z chusteczek, które wyciągnął z małego, ale praktycznego opakowania. -Dziękuję.- Powiedziałam i wzięłam biały kawałek materiału....w sumie to papieru. Nie wiem jak to nazwać. Użyłam go, by otrzeć łzy, a już po kilku sekundach widziałam świat w całej swojej okazałości. Teraz mogłam bardziej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Był brunetem, ściętym dość krótko...ale w granicach normy. Jego włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, a czekoladowe oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z troską. Widać, że niedawno się golił, bo jego policzki nie miały śladu zarostu, mimo tego, dzięki rysom twarzy w dalszym ciągu wyglądał męsko. Miał na sobie, biały T-shirt i czarną skórzaną kurtkę, oraz jeansowe spodnie. Chwile milczeliśmy, ale brunet postanowił przerwać tę ciszę... -Dawno cię nie widziałem Mari i szczerze mówiąc, to nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam.- Powiedział z uśmiechem, lekko drapiąc się dłonią po karku. Spojrzałam na niego, spod przymrużonych powiek. -Przepraszam, ale kim jesteś i skąd wiesz kim ja jestem?- W oczach chłopaka zamajaczyła się iskierka smutku, ale szybko zniknęła. -To ja, Dion!- W tej chwili do mojej głowy zaczęły napływać wszystkie wspomnienia związane ze starym przyjacielem. To jak bawiliśmy się w piasku na jednej z plaż, Gran Canarii. Jak jedliśmy razem lody w kafejce. Nasze wspólne wypady do kina. Kłótnie, zabawy, momenty ugody i...pierwszy pocałunek. Tak. Dion, to pół francuz-pół Hiszpan, oraz pierwszy chłopak, z którym się całowałam. Nim się obejrzałam już byłam szczelnie zamknięta w ramionach bruneta. -Tak się zmieniłeś. Nigdy bym cię nie poznała...- Powiedziałam skanując szczęśliwym wzrokiem chłopaka, przy okazji zupełnie zapominając o powodzie moich łez. -Ty też się zmieniłaś. Wyładniałaś...no i nie jesteś już taka płaska deska.- Gdy to powiedział, dostał solidnego kuksańca w ramie, co u nas obojga wywołało śmiech.-...Poza tym, tak pięknych oczu, jak twoje, po prostu nie da się zapomnieć. -Mruknął z uśmiechem, puszczając mi oczko, na co mimowolnie się zarumieniłam. -Mamy wiele do nadrobienia. Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?- Spytałam z lekką obawą w głosie. Nie chciałam, aby Dion Cartier-Verde ponownie mnie opuszczał...chociaż, nie. On nigdy mnie nie opuścił, to ja musiałam wyjechać. -Spokojnie Cheng. Mamy sporo czasu, prawdopodobnie tu zostaje.- Powiedział z uśmiechem.- Tak w ogóle, to pozwolisz się na chwilę porwać? -A czy porywacz powinien prosić o pozwolenie?- Spytałam drocząc się z o 3 lata chłopakiem. Ja miałam teraz 17, on natomiast miał już 20. Kiedy go spotkałam miałam 10 lat, a opuściłam go cztery lata później. W międzyczasie poznałam też swoją pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółkę i nie była to Alya, ją poznałam od razu po wyjeździe od Dion'a. Zawsze trzymaliśmy się we trójkę, w sensie ja Dion i ta dziewczyna, która na imię miała Victoria. To zdecydowanie były ostatnie i najlepsze lata...przed moją zmianą. Głównie to wpłynęło na mój dzisiejszy charakter, albo bardziej wygląd...bo wewnątrz nadal jestem tą samą miłą dziewczyną, która potrafi dość mocno przyjebać! -W sumie, masz rację. Porywacz nie pyta!- Mówiąc to, złapał mnie w pasie i przerzucił przez ramię. Zaczęłam bić go po plecach, przy okazji nie mogąc opanować śmiechu.- Przestań, bo sprzedam ci siarczystego klapsa, w ten seksowny tyłeczek!- Zagroził, a ja po tonie jego głosu, od razu domyśliłam się, że mówi to z wielkim uśmiechem. Przestałam więc walczyć, bo nie chciałam dostać "kary". Po kilku minutach zatrzymaliśmy się, a chłopak odstawił mnie na ziemię, tuż przed wejściem do "Liliann Café", do której chwilę potem weszliśmy...no, ja wjechałam. Zajęliśmy stolik przy oknie, zamawiając gorącą czekoladę i szarlotkę z lodami. -A więc, co cię tu sprowadza, drogi przyjacielu?- Zagadnęłam opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach, a łokcie na blacie stolika. -Miłość. W końcu to reprezentuje to miasto. Tak ogółem, to przeprowadzam się tu, a w najbliższym czasie żenię...- Ta wiadomość nie mało mnie zdziwiła. Mój. Przyjaciel. Się. Żeni. Wpatrywałam się w niego zszokowanym wzrokiem, nie mogąc nic z siebie wykrztusić, ale w końcu to się udało. -O ja pierdole...- Szepnęłam, a kelner, który przyniósł nam zamówienie obdarzył mnie karcącym wzrokiem. Brunet podziwiał tą sytuację ledwo powstrzymując śmiech, a w końcu na jego opanowanie odchrząknął. -Nie pierdol Mari, bo rodzinę powiększysz.- Tym razem kelner obdarzył swoim wzrokiem mojego przyjaciela, ale wiedząc, że to nic nie wskóra, odszedł z cichym westchnieniem, co wywołało u nas cichy śmiech. -Wiesz, jak na razie tego nie mam w planach, ale ty widać masz...- Powiedziałam mieszając łyżeczką napój, a po chwili ją oblizując. -Ej. To tylko ślub. Dzieci jeszcze nie planujemy. -Tak, tak. Dobrze wiemy, że skończy się to ciążą, zapoczątkowaną nocą poślubną...- Machnęłam ręką i tak jak brunet wzięłam kawałek ciasta do ust.- To mów. Kto to? Która jest tą szczęściarą?- Na usta chłopaka wpłynął chytry uśmiech. -Znasz ją. Blondynka. Zielone oczy. Idealna figura. Marzenia o byciu gwiazdą...które swoją drogą się spełniły.- W tej chwili dziękowałam Bogu, że zdążyłam przełknąć szarlotkę, bo z pewnością bym ją teraz wypluła. -Nie gadaj! Ty, na serio z nią?! To znaczy...wiedziałam, że między wami coś iskrzy, ale, żeby Victoria?! Przecież, chłopczyce nie były w twoim typie. -I nie są. Vicki się zmieniła, teraz wprost ocieka kobiecością i na kilometr bije od niej seks.- Mówiąc to puścił mi oczko i wziął kolejny kęs szarlotki, i przy okazji lodów śmietankowych.- Z resztą sama zobaczysz... -Kiedy przyjeżdża? -Jutro.- Chwilę jeszcze gadaliśmy, próbując nadrobić te stracone lata. Gdy skończyła się nam szarlotka i czekolada, postanowiliśmy wyjść. Już miałam jechać do domu, ale zatrzymał mnie brunet. -Tak, Dion? -Mari, chciałem się jeszcze o coś ciebie zapytać...czy nie chciałabyś zostać druhną?- Ta propozycja trochę mnie zszokowała, ale wręcz cholernie ucieszyła, tylko... -A Victoria? -Uwierz, że będzie zachwycona. Poza tym, nadal mamy jedną sukienkę na zbyciu, czyli jedno miejsce...no i, mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz.- Powiedział z lekkim zmieszaniem w głosie, wpatrując się to w ziemię, to we mnie. -To będzie dla mnie wielki zaszczyt.- Odparłam nie kryjąc dobrego humoru. -Super. Wymieńmy się jeszcze numerami, aby wszystko uzgodnić. Dam Vicki twój numer i zadzwoni do ciebie, oraz wytłumaczy ci wszystko.- Tak jak powiedział chłopak, tak zrobiliśmy. Od teraz moja książka telefoniczna, zwiększyła się o jedną osobę i za kilka godzin zwiększy o kolejną. Trochę, się już oddaliliśmy, ale w ostatniej chwili obróciłam się. -Kiedy?!- Wykrzyknęłam, tym samym pytając o termin ślubu. -Za trzy dni! Do zobaczenia!- Odkrzyknął chłopak. -Narka!!!- Teraz już oficjalnie się z nim na dziś pożegnałam. Wróciłam do domu i szybko się ogarnęłam. Zasypiając z Tikki u boku, myślałam o dzisiejszym dniu. Swoją drogą, suczka rośnie jak na drożdżach, sięga mi już głową do kolana i mogę ją wyprowadzać, bez szelek. Mama nie musi jej pilnować i może się zająć pracą. Po wyprowadzce taty, ma jeszcze więcej zajęć. To nie tak, że zerwał z nami kontakt, czy coś. Po prostu od tamtej sytuacji, zauważył swój problem i postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Wyprowadził się na jakiś czas, dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Oddał klucze od domu i teraz mieszka w jednym z hoteli w centrum, uczęszczając na terapię... Nawet nie spodziewałam się, że tak gówniany dzień zmieni się w jeden z najlepszych, a to wszystko dzięki Dion'owi. -W końcu..."Najlepszych przyjaciół, poznaje się w biedzie".- Mruknęłam do psa, a ta jakby mnie słysząc bardziej wtuliła się w mój bok, wpychając pysk w moją dłoń. Kilka minut później zasnęłam z uśmiechem na ustach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach